O Paciente
by Christie Bach
Summary: Mais um teste de malicia : -presente pra minha nee-san-


My Chemical Romance apresenta :

"O Paciente"

Mikey Way como ele mesmo (ele nao tinha nenhum papel decente)

Gerard Way como "O paciente"

e

Frank Iero como "O doutor"

--

Tique-taque, tique-taque, tique-taque.

Algo incomodava Gerard enquanto não era seu momento. O silêncio era tão alto que o tique-taque do relógio o incomodava que tornava-se insuportável. Havia sido longos quinze minutos encarando a despercebida recepicionista que folheava alguma revista de moda com fotos de roupas apenas para ela admirar, seu curto salário nunca permitiria que ela comprasse alguma. Umidessia o próprio indicador e passava uma página para passar seu próprio tempo, o telefone não tocara nas últimas horas, e a sala de espera estava se tornando uma jaula insuportável. Mikey limpou os óculos pela segunda vez, ora ou outra estalava os próprios dedos procurando alguma forma de distração. O relógio acima da porta parecia mais vivo e barulhento do que nunca. Com os óculos limpos não pôde deixar de notar como os olhos de seu irmão corriam pela branca e monotona sala de espera daquele consultório. Mikey, Gerard, a recepicionista e o insuportável relógio fazendo seu som.

Tique-taque, tique-taque, tique-taque de novo e outra vez.

Mikey cruzou os braços com as pernas,sincronizadamente, de modo relaxado deixando-as abertas, o jeans justo não poderia esconder sua "masculinidade", mas era bom a recipicionista continuar olhando para tal revista e não para as pernas "à vontade" do rapaz. Gerard parecia inquieto e irritante batendo o pé e fungando, olhando de um lado para o outro cada vez mais ansioso. Foi quando o maldito silêncio se calou :

- Eu já tô ficando cansado disso ... - Gerard comentou entre um pequeno suspiro desanimado.

- Calma, a sua vez já deve estar chegando. - agora Mikey descansou os cotovelos sobre os joelhos, ainda com as pernas abertas, se inclinando, entrelançando os próprios dedos.

- Mas está doendo - praguejou.

- Eu sei, só seja um pouco mais paciente.

- Mais do que isso ?

- Não começa Gee.

- Se você soubesse o quanto essa porra está ...

- Gerard Way! - o Dr. Iero anunciou do batente da porta de sua sala com o olhar sobre uma prancheta que trazia em mãos, cortando o dialogo entre os irmãos.

Impecavelmente bem vestido, cabelos negros, avental decentemente branco, pele tão limpa e clara quanto seus trajes, calça e camisa social e sapatos bem lustrados. Bonito demais apenas para ser um doutor.

- Vai lá Gee - cochichou Mikey.

- Até que fim.

A recepcionista apenas lançou-lhe um olhar distraído depois de uma página sobre estilo esportivo. Novamente, ela só podia admirar, menos comprar. E saindo da silenciosa sala de espera, restou apenas ela, Mikey, o relógio e os tique-taques.

Na sala do Doutor Iero. A porta fechou-se tão rapidamente que não se ouviu o rangido. Gerard fez seus olhos correrem e notarem como tudo ali era ipecavelmente branco. O Doutor chamou sua atenção:

- Sente-se aqui sr. Way.

Sem qualquer mensão, o rapaz obedeceu sentando-se na grande cadeira, um pouco desajeitado com a armação e os apetrechos, sentiu os olhos queimarem com a forte luz no rosto, então fez uma careta. Recostou a cabeça e apenas esperou com as duas mãos juntas repousando sobre o abdômem. Depois de suas mãos estarem preparadas, o Doutor Iero estava pronto para trabalhar. E novamente ordenou :

- Muito bem, agora abra.

Gerard não esperou a segunda palavra e simplesmente o fez. Seus olhos não ousavam cair sobre o Doutor. Preferia olhar para qualquer outro lado, menos para ele.

- Hummm ... - analisou - Mais.

- Mais ?! - encontrou dificuldade para pronunciar a única palavra, quase babava. Mesmo assim, o fez também.

Iero trabalhou em sua boca matendo uma pequena distância entre seus rostos. Gerard podia sentir sua respiração morna, como o Doutor também sentia a sua.

- Ai! - Gerard reclamou.

- O que foi ?

- É muito grosso ...

- Desculpe.

- Acho que está sangrando.

- Deixe-me ver ?

- Ai. De novo.

- O que houve ? Não há sangue.

- Nada, só acho que você deveria ir mais devagar.

- Estou sendo bruto ?

- Não vejo cavalherismo de sua parte.

- Mas esse é meu trabalho.

- Seu trabalho me machuca.

- Sinto muito, mas vou tentar ir mais devagar então.

- Acho bom.

Novamente um vago silêncio que durou pouco tempo.

- Ai! - Gerard praguejou outra vez.

- Assim não dá, você tem que abrir mais.

- Assim está bom ?

- Mais.

- E agora ?

- Melhorou.

- Por favor, vá com carinho.

A sessão terminou na sala do doutor. A porta abriu-se vagarosamente, dessa vez rangendo. Gerard surgiu por ela, deu um passo à frente e novamente estava de volta a monotona sala de espera. Em uma das cadeiras, Mikey levantou-se indo direto ao seu encontro enquanto a recepcionista folheava a maldita revista. o Doutor Iero despediu-se de dentro de sua sala:

- Até a próxima sr. Way!

- Adeus - disse ele.

A porta fechou-se e o olhar preocupado de Mikey teimava em cair sobre Gerard, não deixando de questionar :

- Como foi ?

- Ele disse que vou ter que voltar p'rá arrancar esse dente.

((F I M))

:) mente poluida a nossa, nao ?

entonces, presente p'ra minha nee-san, espero que ela tenha apreciado (tomara)

ah sim, achei uma beta, Hiei-and-Shino (Hee-san eh melhor) valeuz :)

bjin e inte a proxima!


End file.
